random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:J. Severe
Welcome Hi, welcome to Random-ness Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kokomoo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Daisy56 (Talk) 23:24, March 19, 2010 Your User Page I feel insulted. --Daisy Helloz? 02:50, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm the randomest chick you will ever meet. --Daisy Helloz? 21:04, March 29, 2010 (UTC) We're even then. ;) --Daisy Helloz? 00:29, March 30, 2010 (UTC) When the Chicken Met the Frier Please finish it. Perry the Platypus! 00:44, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Fried chicken gazette role You signed up for a biography role and never followed through. As I did with Random Kid, I am blocking you for 2 hours. If you do so again, you will be blocked for 1 day, then 1 week, 1 month, 1 year, then infinitely. Perry the Platypus! 18:43, July 5, 2010 (UTC) From AgentP's AU That's okay! Just turn your entry in by July 16th to a forum. 19:04, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Issue 1 Issue 2 Issue 4 Issue 5 Your Story You never finished your biography! This is not an automated message. Ask me about my "project"! 16:38, February 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Whatever the title of the message you left on my talk page was OK, thanks! This is not an automated message. Ask me about my "project"! 00:55, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Check your youtube inbox, and forward the message from agentp214 to christopheramba, please. ~AgentP Como Como Redsox1099 (I Voted For You Kevin.) 19:49, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi -Gray Pea Shooter :Yo. --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 23:16, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Bad News! I don't know how to say this, but S&K's is withstanding his block somehow, and he's using this new usernameUser:PikachuSpongebob1. I think he's using a new computer, or a different IP address, but just saying, for somehow getting through his block, S&K should have his block extended to 2 months, and have his Alt. account blocked as well. Just a little heads up! Redsox1099 (Gentlemen, Behold: CORN!!!) 17:23, November 26, 2011 (UTC) DELETE DIS PAGE Can you PLZ delete this: SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!!!! Thank you Maxwell the 00:54, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Can you please enter in my 3DS friend code? (2707-1870-6827) Thx! Cartman Phineas Katniss It's mah world! DON'T SCREW IT UP! 01:09, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Can you add me? 3DS Friend Codes Oh and congrats on almost 1,000 Edits!!!! UMG-The Biggest Storage Wars/Simpsons Fan on the Wiki (talk) 20:03, May 25, 2012 (UTC) The same as he said, so I can pwn you on Kid Icarus. (or at least attempt to) It's like a birthday party, with everyone trying to kill me! 00:31, May 26, 2012 (UTC) That Date Note.... How do you open it? I went 12/31/2050 and it didn't work. Tell me before I delete it. Either you or Mochlum sent it. Tell me. NAO. UMG-The Biggest Storage Wars/Simpsons Fan on the Wiki (talk) 12:17, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Quick Question I was looking at N3DS Wiki to see games for my birthday, and I saw your account there. How did you lose your 3DS, and how did you get it? UMG-The Biggest Storage Wars/Simpsons Fan on the Wiki (talk) 23:36, July 5, 2012 (UTC) RE: RE: Quick Question Whoa, that must have been tough. That was written amazingly btw. A few months earlier, I had lost my OOT3D forever at a soccer field. I wonder what happened to yours anyway.. Maybe someone found it and reset it, or wait, maybe they stole and replaced your SD Card! Anyway, it's lucky you found it. I didnt start hoping for StreetPasses until after Christmas, which I only have 44 right now.. Thank God you found it! ''P.S. I finally got a stationary you didnt! :D ''UMG-The Biggest Storage Wars/Simpsons Fan on the Wiki (talk) 12:15, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Badges Please re-enable them Seacactus (talk)